


G is for Gateway

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [8]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: But like very slowly, F/F, F/M, Jared loves his mysteries, New and sassy character? Check, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well he loves making Vala even more confused, finally getting somewhere, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: “I have one pressing question, yes,” I said a little snappy. “How come there's nobody ever around here?”“Oh, but the castle is rarely empty,” he replied. “The reason why you don't see any of the visitors or occupants is because the castle doesn't think you're ready for that yet.”I stared at him like he were from another galaxy.





	G is for Gateway

_I am not going there. I am not going there. I am NOT going back there._

_...why the hell am I going back there?_

I almost whined out loud as I clutched the wheel. I had learned my lesson a little too late and didn't let my music accompany me on my way to the damned castle.

After I had woken up from my highly disturbing dream, my first instinct had been to call Zanthe and inform her that every single one of her imaginary characters were real. Then I thought better and decided to wait. After all, there was a chance nothing was real and I had somehow been exposed to chemicals. Again. I didn't like that explanation one bit.

That was the reason why I was heading for the one place which had both answers and questions.

I parked my car then book in hand, I bravely headed for the main entrance. As was the custom, the double doors opened the moment my foot touched the first step. Despite the situation, I couldn't help feeling nervous in a good way. Now that I was there, I actually couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

There was nobody inside, or any raven-haired owner to greet me. I frowned confused just as the doors closed.

I gasped as I felt a strong pull coming from the main staircase. Too shocked to think, I let that invisible force guide me up the stairs. When I saw myself in front of the knobless door, I understood. Exactly like the previous occasion, the runes around the frame burned brightly then the door revealed the spiral staircase.

The mysterious library was exactly like it had been the first time I had seen it. And yet, I felt like something was different. I carefully inspected the bookshelves. There was only one case with the first two rows full of books. The third was only half full. Somehow, that had escaped me on my initial visit. I approached it. The latest volume was neither thin, nor thick but clad in purple leather, the hue dark and rich.

I felt my heart pounding inside my chest. _This is my record, I know it is._

I wanted to read it though I had no idea why. But the urge to open that book and re-live my twenty-fifth birthday was almost irresistible. Almost. I forced myself to remember that I had a precise reason for being there. Plus, the book wasn't going anywhere.

_Oh, I am so not telling Zane I just found another reason for coming back here... or the fact that I_ want _to keep coming back here!_

I shook my head annoyed. I put the rune book next to my record then walked away from that case. The torches were put out during the day so I approached one and rested my elbows on the cold stone. The view was spectacular. I could see the city in the far distance. The way the modern buildings slowly made way to the green path which led to the castle made me think of two worlds existing at the same time but respectfully staying out of the other's business.

However, my presence alongside all those who had previously visited the castle led me to believe that the mysterious desired to befriend the modern on a deeper level than their current one. That thought brought to mind my dream and oddly enough, I felt that there was some hidden truth behind it. I felt no fear or anxiety the way I had back in my room. And maybe that was okay. Maybe I was _supposed_ to feel nervous about leaning of so many unbelievable things which didn't really belong in the modern world.

I had no idea for how long I remained in that meditative state but the sun still shone brightly when the door was opened again. I turned around and saw Jared Korrick entering with a wide grin. I tried very, very hard not to lose myself in how absolutely amazing he looked in that dark navy suit and white shirt.

“Thank you, my dear,” he said charmingly.

“For what?” I asked confused.

“Not keeping me waiting too long.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. _“You've_ been waiting long?”

“For you to read the book I borrowed you, yes.”

I pressed my lips into a line. “I didn't,” I told him truthfully. “I just looked at those runes like a moron for an entire day and night.”

“Which is essentially the same thing, is it not?” Jared asked. He removed his shoes then set himself down in the circular hole between two cushions.

I mimicked him and sat down opposite him. “It's not exactly reading if I don't understand the language now, is it?”

He smirked. “But you _did_ understand the language.” It was a statement, not a question.

I swallowed nervous, my heart skipping a beat.

His smirk widened. “I'm sure you must have a lot of questions.” He parted his hands. “Begin.”

“I have one pressing question, yes,” I said a little snappy. “How come there's nobody ever around here?”

“Oh, but the castle is rarely empty,” he replied. “The reason why you don't see any of the visitors or occupants is because the castle doesn't think you're ready for that yet.”

I stared at him like he were from another galaxy. But then again, his words somehow made perfect sense. “Okay,” I said slowly, gathering my thoughts. “Does the fact that I dreamt about every single supernatural creature my best friend invented count?” _You don't need to know you were part of that dream as well._

Jared regarded me with a calculated look. “Your Zanthe wrote about supernatural creatures _without_ ever stepping foot here?”

I blinked several times. “Yes?” I asked rather than said.

“Interesting...” he said, his fingers stroking his chin. “Very interesting, indeed...”

“I'm sorry, what do Zane's silly stories have to do with everything?”

“I'm not sure yet,” Jared replied thoughtful then smiled. “But that is a tale for another time. For now, tell me about your dream.”

I scoffed, more confused than ever but tell him, I did. Naturally, I omitted the part where the Goblin Prince kissed me entirely but Jared didn't seem to suspect there was more to my dream than what I had told him. He was grinning widely after I finished my story telling. “Once again, dearest Valaria, I receive confirmation that you have indeed been chosen.”

“You keep saying that but you don't say for what,” I said sweetly. The image of Max Bialystock saying those words though with a different ending popped to mind, making me smile.

“Yes,” Jared laughed. “Yes, I suppose I should but to be perfectly honest, it could be for a lot of things.”

“Such as?”

“Such as to tempt and taunt me for starters.”

I had never felt my cheeks as hot as I did in that moment. I had absolutely no idea what I should say.

But Jared realized he had let slip something which he shouldn't have. He quickly composed himself then adopted his charming attitude. “The book I gave you is special, as you've no doubt noticed by now.” I fought with myself not to roll my eyes. “The thing which makes it so special is difficult to explain but in simple terms, it opens the mind to countless possibilities. In your exceptional case, it opened it to the possibility of beings who can do amazing things.”

I absorbed every word, my brain working at ten times its capacity. What he said triggered something deep within me and suddenly, I understood _exactly_ what he meant. “It's like a gateway to other worlds,” I heard myself say. “Once you step through, there's no going back and you can explore things you normally would have never explored had you never read the book.” I covered my mouth with both hands.

“Exactly!” Jared exclaimed pleased. “That is exactly what it does.”

I slowly let my hands drop next to my body. “But how?” I asked almost in a whisper. “I mean, it can't possibly work the same way for everyone, can it?”

“Well done, my dear,” the owner said with a grin. “You are perfectly right, it _doesn't_ work on everyone. One should have a predisposition for the supernatural in order for the book to work. If not, then all one would see is simply a beautiful dream.” His grin widened. “But for those few who can actually handle creatures born with extraordinary abilities, the book offers a small glimpse of how wonderful life can be in their company.”

The only thing I could think about was how much I wished Zane was with me to hear everything. “But why me?” I asked.

“That is the question, isn't it?” he joked. “I'm afraid it is also the one question no-one has answer for. Why the book chooses when it does will forever remain a mystery. However, there can be no denying the positive effects it has in the long run which is all one can ask for, really.”

I laid back in my spot, exhaling loudly. I focused my sight on a point on the rug, thinking hard. Even though it was a lot of information to take in all at once, I understood precisely what Jared was telling me. There was no doubt in my mind that he was divulging secrets of great importance but I just couldn't get pass the notion that maybe I wasn't worth the honor, that I didn't deserve it.

I looked up at Jared after a long moment of silence. “Release me from my vow,” I demanded.

“Why?” he asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

“Because if I won't be able to talk about this with Zane, I'll go mad,” I told him truthfully. “Believe me, she will not only understand, but I have a vague feeling the castle would welcome her with open arms.”

I had barely finished saying those words when the gentlest of breezes touched my skin. The stones themselves seemed to hum with a magical chime, as if the entire structure agreed with me.

Jared studied me carefully, his mismatched eyes sparkling with a curious light. “I release you from your vow,” he said solemnly.

I gasped as electricity ran through my veins again. I felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from my soul. “Thank you,” I breathed.

We left the library together but just as we entered the main hall, the most curious of creatures was waiting for us, tapping his foot impatiently, hands on his hips. He was a dwarf, there was no doubt about it. He was wearing sport clothes and shoes. His head seemed a little too big for his small body, the same way his nose seemed in proportion to his head. His eyes were of a sparkling light blue, giving him a youthful appearance.

“Late as usual,” the dwarf scolded Jared. His voice was unusually young and high.

“Always so punctual eh, Timotheus?” the owner replied amused.

“Well, somebody should be in this place,” Timotheus replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And I suppose punctuality has erased your manners altogether?” Jared scolded him, his tone a bit sever.

The dwarf got the hint and straightened his back. “No,” he replied. “I was just preparing to greet the young lady.”

“Hm,” Jared hummed doubtful then turned to me. “Valaria, it gives me no pleasure to introduce you to my manservant, Timotheus.”

“Bah!” the dwarf exclaimed as I forced myself not to laugh. “As if working for the likes of you is some picnic!” But then he bowed courteously before me. “Timotheus Tag, my lady,” he said much softer, “at your service.”

“Hi,” I said with a small giggle. “Valaria Straits, at yours.”

Timotheus gasped. “A well-mannered young woman! She is _definitely_ too good for the likes of you!”

I cracked and laughed my head off as Jared motioned to seize the dwarf but Timotheus had been quicker and darted away just in time.

*****

***     ***

*****

As was to be expected, the first thing I did once I got back into town was call Zanthe and demand that she meet me at our favorite spot in Grand National as fast as possible. I was more than surprised to see her already waiting for me.

“How long have you been waiting?” I asked as I sat down on the bench next to her.

“For you? Ten minutes,” she answered casually.

I narrowed my eyes at her. “Have you been here this entire time?”

“No,” she said without looking at me.

I half smiled then looked at her backpack. It was her green one which had a special laptop compartment. “Have you been writing all day?”

Zane pressed her lips into a smile. “No?” she asked comically.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter again. _She is hopeless!_

“So in what mess have you gotten our brave young Heirs this time?”

“Ah! Ah! Ah! I did _not_ get them into any trouble.”

“Oh, no?”

“They did that all on their own.”

I chuckled. “Of course they did.”

Zane smiled at me. “So!” she said cheery. “What’s up?”

I told her _exactly_ what was up. I told her everything, from the moment I had stepped through the doors on my birthday to my latest and most disturbing of discoveries. However, I didn’t mention anything about the rather shady confirmation I had received that everything my kooky friend had written about was true.

The look of pure and utter shock on my best friend’s face had been worth every single sleepless night.

“Are you fucking shitting me?!” she cursed rather loudly. “You have to be! No, you really _are_ shitting me! There’s no possible way…” She couldn’t go on. The all too familiar spark of insane hope was in her eyes. “Can it?” she asked in a whisper. “Vala, can it really be true?”

I stared at her blankly. “I hate you,” I told her simply. “I really do hate you. Why is it always so easy for you to accept things like this?”

“Because I’m an insane moron,” Zane answered.

I laughed a little too loudly at that because there was a bit of truth in her words. “Well, in any case. Yes. It’s true.”

“Oh, my God!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. “Oh, my God! This is _huge!”_

“You’re telling me?” I exclaimed dryly.

“Can I come with you?” she asked out of the blue.

“What?”

“Can I come with you to the castle? Next time you go there?”

I was so stunned by her question that all I could do for a few seconds was to look at her. “I, I, I don’t know,” I stammered. “I guess… I mean, you can go all on your own. You don’t have to wait for me.”

“Actually, yes, I do,” Zane replied. “Remember, until you turn twenty-five, you’re not allowed there unless you either know the owner or you have an appointment.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it? Name me one person other than yourself or your parents who have gone there simply because they felt like it.”

“How about every single soul who ran out of gas?”

Zane pursed her lips.

I smiled triumphantly at her.

She grinned. “But did any of those people stay for the night or come back a second time?”

I regarded her with an annoyed expression. “Stretching it there, Zane.”

“Maybe,” she allowed. “But think about it, Vala. Unless you have a real, legitimate reason, there’s no touching that place.”

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. _Now that she’s mentioned it…she’s kinda right. I hate it when she’s right!_

“I hate it when you’re right,” I told her.

“So it’s a yes?” she asked hopefully.

I sighed amused, shaking my head at the childish hope in her eyes. “It’s a maybe,” I told her.

“But why?” she whined. “Come on, Vala! You said so yourself. The castle would love me.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret I said that.”

“Bite me!”

I laughed at that. “Look, it’s not that I don’t want you to see the place. It’s just that… I dunno. I feel like it would be too soon.”

“Okay, now _that_ is ridiculous. Why would Jared have agreed to free you from your vow if he didn’t expect you to bring me along next time?”

“True,” I admitted with half a mouth. “Okay, fine. You can come with. But next week.”

“Why?!”

“Because I still have a dissertation to finish and my coordinating teacher leaves town in a few days. Besides, you have a project of your own to finish.”

“See, this is why I don’t wanna tell you about my things because you make do productive shit I don’t wanna do.”

“Tough luck.”

“Besides, you can always tell the amazing bed excuse.”

“The what?”

“It’s like this, see? My bed had attachment issues so that’s why it took so long to write, professor. Every time I wanted to get out of bed, suddenly it was warm and fuzzy and _nais_ , and I was like, okay, bed, five more minutes.”

“Just five minutes? When I get up, I’m like, please, bed. Let me up and I promise I will be back in five minutes to stay with you another thirty!”

“That’s the spirit!”

We laughed hard at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for still bearing with me! ^_^


End file.
